


The Right Fit

by charxjay



Series: Dates and Children [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Single Parent Jace, Teacher Simon, This is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: “I have to tell you something…” Jace spoke, his voice a soft whisper to match that of the music that played in the air around them.“Yeah?” Simon’s was equally soft as the word fell from his lips, which were now close to Jace as they rested their foreheads together, letting their body’s sway along to the soft beat.“I have a kid.”





	

Kids were filling out of the classroom, their bags bouncing as they ran out to meet their friends from other classes or to meet their parents who had come to pick them up. But, today he was not waiting for his child in his car as he usually did, no, because he had been called in so here he was sitting in the middle of the classroom. A practical mirror image of himself sitting next to him, though the mirror image was only five years old and eyes shone a bright blue whereas his own were blue but not all of his left, no his left one contained a splash of brown. Those were the only differences between the father and son duo. They were waiting for the teacher to come into the classroom, and he did a few moments later.

The teacher walked over to them, sitting himself on the table of the desk in front of them. His glasses hung bit lose on his nose, causing him to push them up with his finger before he looked over the pair. “I’m Mr Lewis, thank you for coming in Mr Lightwood; I know you’re a busy man.”

“Well if it’s important and regarding my son, I’m going to find a way to get here.” Jace said promptly, as if he needed to defend himself. Sure, he some days he worked until after school finished, but he _always_ had arranged for someone to pick him up, generally his sister or brother.

“I have no doubt about your ability to be a good father. I hear praises of you from your sister. We are here to discuss your son’s behaviour in class. Lately he’s been acting out in class and just today he punched a kid in recess.” Mr Lewis said, looking over to the young Lightwood boy.

Jace’s eyes fell towards his son, a light frown upon his lips. “You know better than to punch someone, why did you do it?”

A mumble from the young boy caused the two adults to still look at him before he spoke with a clearer voice. “He wouldn’t stop annoying my friend. We asked him to stop, but he wouldn’t. So…I punched him, he stopped then.”

He had to bite back a smile that threatened to form on his lips, because if he were going to be honest, that is exactly what he would have done himself but he couldn’t say that now, especially in front of a teacher. “That isn’t what you’re supposed to do. You should have told a teacher.” Now, he turned his attention back to the teacher. “Is that all?”

“Pretty much, but if he keeps acting out in class I’m not sure what might happen. But if he keeps his hands to himself, he won’t get expelled.” Mr Lewis said before he dismissed the pair, and they left the room and headed for the car.

**

“Oh my _god_ Izzy, I _do not_ need a date to your wedding.” Jace stated as he poured her a coffee and one for himself.

She was leaning against the bench, her long black hair was pulled into a braid and she was wearing a dark red lipstick, her perfectly manicured hands going to wrap around the cup as Jace hands it to her. “He’s cute, and dorky you’ll love him. Clary is pitching this to him as we speak, come on and say yes.”

“All the past blind date’s you’ve tried to set me up on have ended badly, why should I trust you with this one?” Jace question, raising an eyebrow at her as his mind flashed to all those horrible dates he had. A lot thought that it would be easy to get in his pants on the first night, or made faces when he mentioned he had a kid. So of course he is going to be wary of another one.

“Because I’ve actually gotten to know this one a little bit. He is sweet, and when you bring up Carson it won’t make him flinch, if it did he should quit his job.” Izzy commented off handily before she continued on with her side of the debate. “Look, he’s Clary’s best friend, he’s amazing and will be there at the wedding already. No extra seating to be added.”

He sent her a light glare before letting out a small sigh. “Fine, but this is the last blind date you are ever going to set me up for.”

“It will be because then the next thing we know it’ll be _your_ wedding.” Izzy spoke with a playful grin as she dodged his swing that was coming her way.

“Do I look alright?” Carson’s voice asked as he walked into the kitchen, turning himself around showing off the tux he was wearing. A smile brightening up his face as he looked at his father and aunt.

“You look amazing Carson; I knew I picked the right outfit for you. You’re going to look amazing tomorrow.” Izzy said before she bent down to Carson and ruffled his hair, earning a pout form the young Lightwood.

“Don’t mess with my hair.” His hands going up to fix his hair before he rushed out of the kitchen to change back into his regular clothes.

“Definitely your kid.” And she is ducking another swing with a proud smirk upon her lips.

“You do realise that I’m letting you sleep here tonight right?” Jace challenged her.

 “And you do know Clary will not hesitate to castrate if you hinder her wedding, and neither will I.”

“Fair enough. We both had our points now I’m going to end it there.”

**

Jace was sitting in the room that Izzy was getting ready in, Lydia was doing helping with her hair and Carson was playing a game on his phone at his feet. Lydia was telling him that she had been with Clary and that she had told her that her friend had said yes to the blind date.

“She told me he had said yes, after some convincing.” Lydia said with a light shrug of her shoulders. Her own hair was curled with a small plait on each side meeting in at the back of her head. Her lips a light shade of red compared to the dark red that was on Izzy’s lips. Magnus said he would be in here later to do her make-up after he finished with Clary.

“Oh, sounds like someone I know.” Izzy muttered just loud enough to be heard, a smile spread across her lips.

“You can just –” Jace’s words were cut off when the door opened, everyone’s eyes went to see who it was.

In came a face familiar to him, it was – “Simon! How are you doing? Missing something?” Lydia asked innocently as she finished the curl she had been doing.

“Clary said you were holding my glasses and I need them, these contact lenses suck.” Simon said, not moving in further from the doorway of the door. Simon’s eyes were only looking over to the blonde who stepped away from Izzy and pulled a pair of glasses that were hanging off the dip in her silver coloured dress. Jace wonders how he didn’t notice them before, but he lets the thought go.”Thank you. I’ll see you all out there.”

“Before you leave, say hello to your bind date. Just so you know his face.” Izzy said, making Jace’s jaw drop a bit but he recovered quickly before Simon looked over his away.

Simon flashed a smile as he pushed on his glasses, “Hey, I’m Simon.” He greeted, not letting his smile falter.

Maybe he didn’t remember him from the meeting the other day, if that were the case; Jace wasn’t going to let it get to him because well, the other was a teacher and probably had seen many parents and faces in his life. “I’m Jace.”

“Cool, um…I need to go back to Clary before Magnus puts too much glitter on her.” That was it before he left, closing the door behind him.

Jace looked up and saw the girls eyeing him, smiles wide upon their faces but before either one could say anything he left the room with Carson so they could go find Alec and help him with the rest of the set up.

**

The ceremony was wonderful, everything went smoothly. Luke, Clary’s step father walked her down the aisle while Alec walked Izzy down. The newlywed couple were now on the dance floor dancing to the music playing; Jace watched them with a light smile upon his lips. He was happy for his sister, and for Clary that they have found happiness in their lives. Some part of Jace did want this someday, but if he never does find it, he is totally okay with that because he has Carson. Carson was right now on the dance floor, dancing his heart out and Clary and Izzy welcomed him into their dance, grinning widely as he did.

“This seat taken?” The words cutting through Jace’s thoughts, his head turning to the source and finding Simon with a smile upon his lips as he waited for Jace to answer. Jace just shook his head, and gestured his hand for the other to take the seat. “Why aren’t you on the dance floor? I’ve hear you’re a great dancer.”

“Don’t believe every word you hear out of Izzy’s mouth.” Jace spoke with a shrug of his shoulders, okay so most of the time he would take this time to gloat, and would carelessly take Simon’s hand and show him his moves but there didn’t seem to be that _pull_ to do it.

“I heard it from Alec, and I heard it like a minute ago when he told me to talk to you.” There was a smile upon Simon’s lips as he spoke, and then he held out his hand. “Care to show me he was right about you?”

Taking it as a challenge, Jace smiled and grabbed hold of Simon’s hand and they made it out onto the dance floor. They danced along to the music, and talked a bit as they did and of course it wasn’t long before a slow song made its way into the air. He was surprised by the arms that made their way around his neck, but he didn’t move away from them, instead he moved his hands to rest around Simon’s waist, drawing him in a bit closer. “I have to tell you something…” Jace spoke, his voice a soft whisper to match that of the music that played in the air around them.

“Yeah?” Simon’s was equally soft as the word fell from his lips, which were now close to Jace as they rested their foreheads together, letting their body’s sway along to the soft beat.

“I have a kid.”

A light laugh left Simon’s lips, and he shook his head a little bit but Jace could see a smile tug at his lips. “I knew that, and I know Carson. I recognised you the moment I saw you. You’re eyes; they’re very beautiful and make you stand out. I didn’t know if you had recognised me, so I didn’t say anything. But, you’re very cute, and I probably would have asked you on a date that day if –”

Simon didn’t get to finish his sentence as Jace placed a light kiss upon his lips, it wasn’t a long kiss, no it was just a short one and it made the other shut up, and the blond notice a blush creep upon the other’s lips. “You might just be a keeper.” Jace murmured before he leaned in to press another kiss to Simon’s lips, this time waiting until Simon kissed back and he was smiling into the kiss. He didn’t want to let this go, not when Simon didn’t make a face at the fact that he had a kid, not when Simon accepted that part of him without hesitance. It made Jace feel something that he hasn’t in a real long time.

They pulled apart when Jace felt someone tug on his tux jacket; he looked down and saw Carson at his feet and his arms unwrapped themselves from Simon. “Come dance with me.” Carson said grabbing hold of Jace’s hand, and pulling him along.

“Maybe we can continue later?” Simon asked, and Jace nodded because he really would like to continue it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the domestic approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509057) by [Hawwkgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl)




End file.
